


Valley So Full Of Peace

by MorningGlory21



Series: Dream SMP Poetry [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Poetry, it's L'MANBURG not MANBURG, poem, poem for l'manburg basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory21/pseuds/MorningGlory21
Summary: Valley of our home -A patriotic poem to a nation that's only real in our hearts
Relationships: None
Series: Dream SMP Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020468
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Valley of our home -

Salmon swim,

Flowers flourish,

Rivers flow from the mountains,

Trees that hold up the sky,

The people are a-smilin’.

Valley of our home -

Where blood was spilled,

Where a chorus of song and war arose,

Sword to sword, axe to axe,

Where we clashed at dawn,

Where we died and were reborn at noon,

Where we made our home at dusk.

Valley of our home!

Children play in your streams!

The fish swim upstream!

Your flowers are flourished with a dainty beauty!

Trees hold up the sky! -

Even with the ghost of an axe in their sides!


	2. it's not over, it's only the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT WHOLE STREAM HUH?
> 
> made a new poem to represent a new era of (New?) L'Manberg

Valley that was our home -

A final, silent sentinel with arms 

Spread out into the horizon's edge, 

The bark carved your name,

The tree that holds up our skies,

Our people, new and old, sang the song they know well -

> Well, I've heard there was a special place,

> Where men could go and emancipate,

Valley that was our home -

Scarred, torn, weeping,

We huddled together, beaten, scared

Beneath the boughs of our home's last, 

Natural beauty that stunned us into awe,

Even as the skies burned, as the earth shook, 

Our people sang the song they know so well -

> The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers.
> 
> Well, this place is real, we needn't fret, 

Valley that was our home -

We pledge our loyalty to you, 

To the ideals you cradled, 

That you will heal your scars,

And we call to the wings of birds, 

The flowers, the rivers, the blood spilled

To call you our home -

We call out the song we know so well!-

> With ~~Wilbur~~ , Tommy, Tubbo, Eret,

> It's a very big and not blown-up L'Manberg 

To the valley that was our home - 

We will not become ghosts, to wander aimlessly,

We are not dead, we are not defeated, we will not give in

To false Kings, to violent Tyrants, or those false Chaos Bringers;

We love the valley is our home too much to bow to those 

Who could never respect your beauties.

> Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg, 

> Our L'Manberg, Our L'Manberg 


End file.
